My Obsession
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Bakura think of only one person. And that is His Obsession.


**My Obsession

* * *

**

Summery: Bakura think of only one person. And that is His Obsession.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!

* * *

Bakura watched silently from his perch on the sandy golden colored balcony. The moonlight cascaded down in through the window down onto the sleeping figure of the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt, Atemu.

Bakura's purple eyes gazed lightly over the later's body as he slept peacefully. A smirk gracing his tanned face. _Ah.. My Pharaoh, if only we were not rivals... I could show you so much more. _He thought as he leapt from the balcony and clutched onto a dangling rope, sliding down quietly.

Atemu jumped hearing a shuffle at his window and rubbed his crimson red eyes as he looked to his balcony. _I do not recall leaving the curtains open..._ he thought. _Maybe the wind opened them._

He slipped out of bed, only his _chiton_(1)on. He looked over the balcony edge to see if he could spy anything, but shrugged not seeing what he wished to see.

He shuffled back to his large bed and closed the dark blue curtains as he passed.

* * *

----Bakura's hideout----

Bakura sighed as he looked out his window. The view of the Palace was great as well as the village. The lights of the fires sparkled just as bright as that of the stars in the sky. It almost looked like a reflection on the ocean, but instead of an ocean, it was a desert.

Bakura rose from his seat and walked around his palace which was an abandoned palace. It was abandoned decades before he found it. It was said to be the Palace of the Dead. He passed his many assassins as they chattered to themselves and their friends.

The palace was a lively place for those who we running from the guards. Women, children, and men alike. It was like a reincarnation of the lost city of Kul Elna.

Women giggled as men took them to their quarters, to have a 'good time'. And children played around on the soft sand, before their parents called them in.

Bakura ignored them after a while and climbed up a steep cliff, the cliff itself hid the small Palace and the small village that surrounded it. He sat at the top cross-legged and looked out into the desert and smiled to himself.

The sun was rising, its disks glowing fiery red and bright yellow.

He smirked and watched for a long while. Waiting for the perfect moment before he descended back down the cliff.

* * *

-----Atemu's Palace------

Atemu yawned as he blinked back sleep.

A city guard was droning on about how they needed more guards and more forts around the villages of _this very Egypt_(2).

Shimon, Atemu's advisor and past wielder of the Millennium Balance, gently nudged the young Pharaoh and nodded as his tired crimson eyes looked to him.

"Thank you, sir. I will talk to my advisors about the forts and adding more guards to our squadrons." Atemu said, his deep voice laced with the want for sleep.

The guard nodded, bowed, and left.

Shimon turned to Atemu after the guard left. "Pharaoh, why do you seem so tired today? Did you not get a good night's sleep?" the old man asked. His plum purple eyes held concern for the teen Pharaoh.

"No, Shimon, I did not," Atemu sighed. "I was up late. I felt as if someone was watching me." he said.

The old advisor's eyes furrowed. "Are you sure highness?"

"Yes Shimon. But do not bother with it. I was probably just jumpy last night. It was probably nothing." Atemu assured.

Shimon stared at Atemu for a minute or two before he sighed and nodded. "Very well." he said at last.

* * *

-----Later on-----

Atemu walked around the palace, not knowing what to do.

_What was it?_ He asked in his mind. _What was it that made me so jumpy last night?_

He turned a corner and sighed, coming up to his chamber room. He went through the large dark wood doors and stepped into his room. He laid down on his bed, his head starting to throb with a headache.

His bed was covered in linen sheets, a light white in color. His bed a light oak wood was at the right side of his bedroom.

A small table with a large bowl for water was in a corner. The counter was made of a dark marble and dark oak. A mirror right next to it and a shelf of to the side. The mirror has an elegant design. Shaped of a light shiny blue silver, in an oval shape, it had the design of a dragon on it.

On the shelf next to the mirror was a variety of perfumes, a box of jewelry, and a glass vase of lotus flowers and papyrus reeds.

On the wall opposite of his bed was a large dresser and an other room that led to his washroom. It was curtained away by a deep red curtain that could be held back by a gold colored rope.

Atemu sighed as he went up to the small table and splashed some water on his face, the water that was in the large bowl. He leaned against it and finally deciding that his headache wasn't going away: called his servants and had them warm up a bath.

When the water was warm Atemu sent away his servant, undressed himself, and ducked under water in the large granite tub. He came back up soon for air and rubbed the water out of his eyes.

He froze completely when he heard a shuffle.

"He-hello? Is any body there?" he called, his voice weak with fear. He climbed out of the tub and wrapped a near by _chiton_ around his waist, tying it with his blue sash.

"Hello?" he called again as he stepped into his bedroom. He looked around and saw nothing. A light breeze caressed his face and he turned to the window.

Bakura stood at the window, a smirk on his face. "My, my. Pharaoh, you are as handsome as they say." Bakura purred.

Atemu stepped back, crimson eyes flashing a glare to the tomb robbed. His face reading anger towards the later, but in his heart, he felt weak.

Bakura slipped closer towards him.

The closer he got the Atemu, the more Atemu's heart beat. Not with fear. But with passion to the other.

Purple eyes flashed in his mind as his back hit the wall. Bakura had cornered him.

Bakura placed a hand next to the Pharaoh's head and the other traced his jaw bone. "Pharaoh, you do not screech and scream as the others have done before you, even as I touch you now. Why do you not scream?"

"What is there to scream about tomb robber? You are no threat to me. I feel no need to be afraid of what you hold in your hands." Atemu said, a smirk on his face. "I ask you Tomb Robber. Is it you that comes and watches me in my sleep? Is it you that stalks me in the palace silently? Slipping past the guards?"

"Pharaoh, if I were to answer your questions I would surely have to kill you to keep those secrets."

"You always threaten me. I am beginning to think your threats are just words and never will become actions." Atemu said in a low whisper. "Tell me then. "Why me?"

"Because. You are my obsession."

Atemu smirked. "That is all I need to know tomb robber."

Bakura smirked and kissed Atemu lightly on the lips. "My dear little Pharaoh. I would sleep with your eyes open now." he said, as he walked back to the window.

"I don't need sleep knowing I might see you in the night."

"Heh heh. Very well."

* * *

**BE Dragon:** Eh heh heh heh. " Not something I really am used to. I think I might have messed up Bakura's character a little bit at the end there.

Well any way! I made this for a contest! Hope you all liked it! Review please? .:puppy dogs eyes:.

If you actually do think I am good that BxA shipping. Then tell me in the review and maybe I'll make another!

Review please!

Oh yes and...

1) A _chiton_ is like a skirt made of linen. Most Egyptian men wore it ancient Egypt. As read from _River God _and _Warlock_ by Wilbur Smith.

2) The phrase _This Very Egypt_ is a phrase from _River God _and _The Seventh Scroll _and I think from _Warlock_. I Need to check on that. . Any way. That is a phrase from Wilbur Smith.


End file.
